No Longer a Kid
by xxMystiqueAshaxx
Summary: Bonnie stood in the pouring rain over the remains what used to be her home. Now , all that is left is Pieces of burnt Wood and hate. It was because she wasn’t strong enough , not enough to protect her family That had burned away with her house,r&r !
1. Chapter 1

Bonnie stood in the pouring rain over the remains what used to be her home. Now , all that is left is

Pieces of burnt Wood and hate. It was because she wasn't strong enough , not enough to protect her familyThat had burned away with her house.

"_I'll get you back Elena , I will do whatever it takes to avenge my family !"_

* * *

Meredith flipped off her phone as she tried to get Elena but failed ,again. She needed to Tell Elena what's going on ! But as she tried to call her again , A blonde head bobbed into view at her garden …_"ELENA !"_

* * *

Elena had it all planned out , go back home with Stefan and her friends will come running towards her , they will hug her and say how much they had missed her and how worried they were.

"I don't see the point of trying to show yourself without telling her that you're here " Damon grumbled followed with nods from Matt and Stefan . "it's a surprise " Elena replied with a toss of her hair , true she liked Stefan but Damon is just so _handsome ._

She was prepared for her hugs and kisses when Meredith ran down the stairs , so she was surprised that instead , Meredith shook her shoulder vigorously and screamed at her

"Why didn't you pick up my calls !" , "Where is your p-"

She was stopped by Stefan's hand on her shoulder , "Calm down ,Meredith , What's happening ?

"It's Bonnie ! " Elena was enraged by this , she was shook and screamed at because of _Bonnie ? _but Damon spoke up

"What about Bonnie ?" _Was that concern in his eyes ? No impossible , Damon prefers me to her , obviously " Elena thought while smirking._

"_ELENA ! Did you even hear me ?! I said BONNIE'S MISSING !!!"_

* * *

Meredith saw shock cross everyone's face , even Damon's , she was immediately bombed with questions that in general was " WHAT HAPPENED "

She took a deep breath and explained what happened when Elena was gone :

She had found Bonnie cowering in the corner of the bathroom and crying ,she had been shoved into the toilet seat and her hair was wet , Daphne had caught her using her powers and she had spread the word out that she was a freak . Ever since then , She had always found Bonnie crying . After awhile Bonnie stopped coming to school and Meredith visited her everyday and was always greeted with the same scene : Bonnie staring out of her window , And then the window was also shut because rocks and knife had been thrown in

Bonnie eventually lost her appetite and stayed in her dark room all day long , Meredith wasn't even allowed to go in ,

And that's when the house caught on fire. Meredith only found out after it was shown on the local news and Bonnie was featured as the only survivor of the horrible flame that engulfed the rest of her family .

"And then she went missing," Meredith finished just as Damon growled and she stared at him in shock

"Someone's here and she's not human " Damon said through clenched teeth

"Of course not , i am a witch" Bonnie said as she appeared from the shadows of the tree .

* * *

Bonnie observed how when Damon said there was danger , everyone inched closer to Elena _"of course , "_ Bonnie thought with a smirk _"they need to protect that attention seeker"_ Bonnie was proved right , when Elena walked towards her , feigning worry and said "We were so anxious when we heard you went missing , i am so glad you're back " Bonnie wanted to laugh out loud , _"sure, you were worried that if i disappeared any longer , you'd lose all the attention you craved so much" _

"Where were you ?" Asked the guy that Bonnie refused to meet eyes with . Damon

She loved him , but he loved Elena , and as she met his eyes , longing erupted inside of her . But Bonnie didn't get the chance to say anything as Elena rushed forward to give her a hug .

WRONG move .

The grass that was between Bonnie and her "friends" went up in flames and Elena jumped back in shock

_"DON'T TOUCH ME........SCUM" _Bonnie emphasized each word and smirked at their surprised faces , and she can already tell what they were thinking _"Little Bonnie did that ?" , "Little Bonnie said"scum " to Elena ?"_ .

"I am no longer a kid nor am i your friend " ..............................

* * *

Please Review if you want me to continue this story and please review even if you hate it *grins*


	2. Chapter 2

Elena , apparently still insist on making the situation a drama performance as she went on her knees and cried out "Bonnie ! What has your power done to you !"

OH , my GOD , she was so dramatic that Bonnie was expecting her to put on a wig and sing "you get the best ~ of both worlds"

But instead , Elena started to "sob" and if Bonnie had eaten anything in the morning-which she hadn't- It would be coming back up . Bonnie was about to tell Her to stop acting and get up , Damon moved to comfort Elena .

_Jab ! _the scene felt like a stab to Bonnie heart , it was like high school all over again , there was Elena attracting the boys and then there was Bonnie known only because she was friends with Elena .

Bonnie was brought back to reality when she heard a growl , it was Stefan and he was growling at _her_

"STOP this nonsense Bonnie ! You're hurting Elena!" he snarled .

* * *

_Elena _smirked when Damon sought to comfort her fake tears and she could hear Bonnie getting scolded by Stefan _"They would always be on my side Bonnie" _Elena thought as she saw Meredith repeating what Stefan had said .

* * *

Damon somehow felt guilty , and he doesn't even know the reason why . As he sat there trying to comfort the sobbing Elena , he felt that he should be by someone else's side . _"its probably because I haven't fed in days " and he dismissed the feeling with that thought . _

* * *

Anger was boiling in Bonnie's blood , but she knew better than to fight back with words so she manifested fire all around her - but she was careful not to burn the forests-and it circled her like little faeries and she took a menancing step forward and saw both Meredith and Stefan step back.

"ALL these years , all of them !! i spent my life in the dollhouse that you both made for me ! i was always told what to do ! i was even told what to think !! i am breaking out of that pathetic shell that you made for me !!! and you're telling me that i am doing nonsense ?!" taking a deep breath she looked into Elena's clear blue eyes "i know what you did Elena and you were willing to go with the risk"

* * *

Damon saw Elena stiffen at what the little red witch had said and curiousity sparked in his mind , _what risk ? what did this girl do ?" _but what really cought his attention was Bonnie's expression , he could tell by the way that Elena , Meredith and Stefan stiffen like statues that none of them would ever expect this ind of expression coming from her.

In all his life/existence Damon had never seen such a furious expression , he could've sworn that Bonnie's eyes turned red instead of it's usual warm brown.

_"its usual warm, bright alluring brown " _some part of his mind whispered

Damon felt like slapping himself , What did he just think ?! It's just the Red litte witch for god's sake !!!

Damon's eyes must've widened in shock from his "mind whisper" because Bonnie was looking at him in a confused way .

But as she was looking at him , some kind of decision was made in her and she skipped forward -fireballs gone- and.................

She kissed Damon full on the mouth

* * *

**please Review !!! the more reviews i get , i'll update Faster !!! **

**special shout out to Paige for being my first reviewer !!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Elena almost screamed when Bonnie kissed Damon but she immediately remembered that everybody thinks that Stefan is Elena's one true love _'but they're all mine , Damon especially .' _Elena had to restrain herself when Damon closed his eyes and kissed her back

* * *

Bonnie pulled away and smirked at Elena who had apparently turned pale and shaking vigorously . She just wanted to kiss Damon to flip Elena off , yup that was the only sole reason , nothing else JUST to flip Elena off,

Yeah right Bonnie , it doesn't have anything to do with his god-like face.

_Shut up _she told herself , and then she sneak a look at Damon's face who had a hint of pink

What ?

She wanted to turn his head and see if "Damon the great" was really blushing , but Bonnie looked around and saw that everybody was well , SHOCKED

Bonnie knew perfectly well that this was a cue to leave seeing that Elena was firing Bazooka's from her eyes behind Stefan's back .

* * *

Damon watched as Bonnie disappeared to the shadows of forest with Elena trying to convince her to stay but Damon caught a hint of amusement in her eyes . He still can't process the "thing" that just happened but he probably don't have time to think about it , He has something else to ask Elena .

"Elena ?"

"yes?" she answered through sobs

"What risk was Bonnie talking about ?" this question apparently had everyone looking at Elena and had Elena stiffen once again

"I don't know what she was talking about at all ! It's like she just totally changed !! she used to be so sweet and pure !!" _and then she started to sob again , _

Damon decided to let it drop and went over to comfort Elena , but he felt something missing and that something was wrong …

_Though he would never admit that everything felt so right when the little witch had kissed him._

* * *

Bonie really wanted to laugh out loud , "Don't let your power overtake your heart !! stay with us and we'll help you control it !!" Elena had said , but Bonnie could clearly see through her words . She was walking through the forest when suddenly her chest exploded with pain and she started to cough badly ,

oh crap ....

she struggled to take a vial out of her small bag and drank , the pain was still in her chest but it wasn't as bad , she took a look at her vial and noticed it was almost empty

"Damn it"

now she had to visit HIM again ,

Lucas Weald

She waited a few moments until the pain completely subsided and she forced herself up and trudged herself to where Lucas said she can find him ,

The Graveyard

* * *

PLEASE **PLEASE _PLEASE_** REVIEW !!

i am just wondering if anybody at all can recognise what book i got Lucas's last name from , it's also a book written by L J smith ,

and once again

REVIEW !!!!! even if you hate it ;)


	4. Chapter 4

First of all , shout out to primavera15 , you're VERY supportive THANK YOU SO MUCH !!!

And secondly to Midnight for guessing where Lucas's last name came from. PROCEEDING WITH THE STORY !!!!

Bonnie walked to the graveyard was greeted by Lucas , yay , joy "Bonnie Bird

!!! I have not seen you for awhile ! Have you come here for the herbs ?"

Bonnie held up 2 fingers , "Please don't call me BonnieBird second yes I came here for the herbs , why else would I want to see your face ?"

He grinned "aw , you're in Denial of your love for me "

"Shut up , I would rather marry Elena than you "

He opened his mouth in mock shock "I thought you're straight "

"Shut up , just give me the herbs !"

He snickered while Bonnie scowled and said "very well , just wait here while I get it "

Bonnie counted seconds while waiting for the doop

345 seconds later Lucas appeared from behind a tree (creepy… where does the guy keep it ?)

"Here is your herbs , and try not to use it too often " His eyes showed concern and Bonnie stood gazing to it , sure he was annoying but you cant deny it , the guy has looks . Bonnie immediately cleared her head 'sure McCullough , the last time you liked somebody , it got you here'

"Bye , Lucas "

The concern faded and replaced with his usual mockery "Bye Bonnie , try to resist the urge to visit me "

Bonnie rolled her eyes and walked away from the graveyard ….

Damon was pretty sure that his hearing had gone bad (and that's pretty extreme since he's a vampire ) he cannot be hearing correctly what Elena had just said

"Did you really just told me to go after Bonnie ?"

Elena sighed and shook her head , they were alone in Meredith's Garden once again . Meredith , Mutt and Stefan were sleeping .

"No, Damon I told you to go and convince Bonnie to come back by pretending to be her friend and guide her in the right way , she is just confused with her powers "

"And I have to go because ?" Damon didn't mind at all its just that Elena could've sent Meredith or Stefan or even herself , why him ?

Elena was _frustrated _, she had picked Damon because she _saw_ how Bonnie had kissed him and was 100% sure how Bonnie felt about Damon '_but he is still mine " She added silently in her head , seeing that Damon is still standing there , she walked closer to him and put her hand on his muscular chest Damon's eyes widened , she continued to trail her finger down his chest and whispered in his ear_

"_Please , this is for Bonnie "_

_don't forget to REVIEW !!!_ AND i am sorryfor not updating sooner but i am having my exams so , yeah , sorry D:


	5. Chapter 5

OH MY GODDESS ! You cannot believe how happy I was to receive ALL your reviews !

THANK YOU SO MUCH ! On to the story !

**LOL ****LOL ****LOL ****LOL ****LOL ****LOL ****LOL ****LOL ****LOL ****LOL ****LOL ****LOL ****LOL ****LOL ****LOL ****LOL ****LOL ****LOL ****LOL ****LOL ****LOL ****LOL ****LOL ****LOL ****LOL ****LOL ****LOL ****LOL ****LOL ****LOL ****LOL ****LOL ****LOL ****LOL ****LOL ****LOL ****LOL ****LOL **

'_I'm in deep trouble..' _Damon thought as he walked slowly through the forest where they had last seen Bonnie _'she could be anywhere now , why did I even agree to this the blasphemy ?"_ He sighed again as he remembered to how Elena had actually _seduced_ him . After Elena's "seducement" He had immediately agreed without a second thought. He continued to think until a growl erupted above him . _'what the ?'_

_.......Bonnie......._

_Bonnie looked around , she was surrounded by flames and there was a faint voice that called her name over and over and then she felt the house move an-_

Bonnie woke up drenched in sweat _"What Was THAT ?" _and then had knocked her head on one of the branches form the tree she was sleeping in . She was still rubbing her forehead when she heard footsteps approaching her . Her senses kicked in and she scanned the area until her eyes dropped on a black figure looking around.

_Damon_

_What is he doing here ? He wasn't supposed to be here ! _with that thought Bonnie jumped down from the tree.

.......Meredith........

Meredith was _stressed out_ ,Damon was missing and when we asked Elena what happened , she broke down and went on about how Damon had snuck out of the house when they were sleeping and that she had tried to stop it but HE refused to listen.

That _snake , _after all Elena did to him he still went and betray her ?

She looked at Elena who was sobbing on the couch, _'Elena didn't deserve this , first Bonnie , then Damon '_ Meredith sighed and went to comfort her best friend

.........Damon..........

Damon glared at Bonnie as he got up ,

"You know that was really uncalled for "

She glared back "You appearing in front of my face wasn't called for either "

"Sure, Considering you were the one that jumped down "

SHE had somehow materialised in front of him and kicked him down and he was surprised enough not to dodge it

"But you were the one looking for me "

He frowned "How did you know that ?"

"You just told me "

Damon mentally slapped himself _'how can fall for such a STUPID trick?"_

_**Because you can't think properly around her **_

_Shut up mind _

_........Bonnie........_

Bonnie had been watching Damon who looked like he was battling his mind ,

"Look , Damon , why don't you just leave ? "

He seemed to have snapped back to reality and then he said "Why should i ?"

"I don't like you "

He smirked "Really ? doesn't seem that way when you were kissing me "

* * *

Waddya think ? Please review ! i'm so sorry that i haven't updated for quite some time D:

anyways , REVIEW ! PLEASE !


	6. Chapter 6

**I AM SO SORRY for not updating in quite a long time .**

* * *

Damon was laughing hysterically while he followed a furious looking Bonnie his incredulous question caught her off guard and looking so much like the old Bonnie that he couldn't help but laugh . Bonnie on the other hand wasn't as amused as he was and that got him a burnt jacket but it was worth it

"UGH ! Damon ! Why are you even here ?"

"For my entertainment"

Bonnie scowled "Why don't you go back to Monkey-brained Blondie's side ?

"Don't talk about Elena like that " He almost growled

"yeah it will be an insult to monkeys "

Damon ignored that comment and instead asked "Where are we going and why are you dressed like that?" He gestured to Bonnie's outfit that consisted of a shirt , jeans and a long scarf that covered her hair and sunglasses. Bonnie rolled her eyes

"Well , first I am supposed to be missing and I don't feel like being found and second , I am going to Town and you are going back to Blondie's side"

Damon said something that sounded like a denial but she couldn't care less due to the war going inside her mind _"Why is he here ?should I be worried ?should I just ignore it ?is he a threat?" _

Her mind was so busy that she wasn't aware that she had reached town

Until she tripped and fell on somebody

"I'm so sorry !" she immediately apologised while stumbling to get up , a hand came into her field of vision and she grabbed it, "thank you"

"It's nothing BonnieBird" Bonnie's head snapped up at the familiar voice

"Lucas? What are you doing here?" Lucas chuckled at her surprise and held up a grocery bag

"I may be living in a graveyard but I have to eat too you know, Now why don't you introduce me to the young man behind you ?" He gestured to Damon

* * *

"Elena , love , I think you should rest " Stefan mumbled to her as he saw her sway on her feet . They had been trying to find Bonnie and Damon but both of them covered their tracks well and they weren't able to get any lead on where to find them. Now, he was was worried about Elena's well being as they had been searching since morning.

"No Stefan , it was my fault that Damon got away and I wasn't there when Bonnie needed me most , I can never forgive myself unless I find them" Stefan's heart melted at her words and wondered what he did that God rewarded him this beautiful angel

* * *

Bonnie wanted to slap Lucas , she had already told him who Damon was before but aparently he was determined to tease her, What was Bonnie supposed to say now ? Say that he was a friend ? uh , seeing how that she had kicked him in the face. kissed him, then got into an argument every other second in between , "friend" doesn't seem to be the word but before she could say anything Damon answered

"I'm Damon " Lucas raised his eyebrows at his simple explanation but replied with

"I'm Lucas" and then he went on to Bonnie and said "it was really nice running to you and Damon but i have to go now " and walked away

Bonnie stood there for a few moments until Lucas diasappeared around a corner and then went on to walk until she reached her destination

A flower shop

"What are we doing here ?" Damon asked and Bonnie rolled her eyes

"What else can you do in a flower shop then buy flowers ?" She said and went up to the florist and came back with a bunch of red tulips .

"I know that , i was asking you why you bought flowers " Bonnie just ignored him and walked .

~a few moments later~

The had been walking in silence until Bonnie saw it ,

The remains of her home

Bonnie bent down silently and placed the red tulips ,\and she randomly asked Damon

"Do you know why i picked red tulips ?"

Damon was caught off guard at her sudden question but decided to play along

"why ?"

Bonnie stood up and looked at him over her shoulders and said

"They represent Undying Love"

* * *

THERE'S CHAPTER 6 !

and red tulips are actually my fave flowers that does represent 'Undying Love'

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW ! , it is a very nice feeling to get them :)


	7. Chapter 7

_Guys ,I know I haven't updated since …a long time but I had a lot of stuff going on and I'm hoping you would forgive me :(_

_Anyways here's chapter 7 _

* * *

Bonnie stood up and carefully walked amongst burnt pieces of wood , imagining what used to be in every space of ash . What was her living room is now just specs of dust and ash , then she saw a glimpse of glass and walked closer to it.

It was a framed picture of her family and friends , ex-friends anyway.

The only thing you could see now was Elena's smiling face , the rest of the picture was covered in burns.

Seeing her smile like that after destroying her family …..

She couldn't take it anymore and started to burn the picture with her hand , ever so slowly watching Elena disappear to ashes ….

And she broke down , in the middle of the remnants of her house , she cried for her family , for her ex-friends , for her mixed feelings towards Damon , whose arms are now around her trying to soothe her sobbing figure .

Bonnie cried for a long time wrapped in Damon's embrace

* * *

Damon

Taking her in my arms was all I could do , watching as she let all of her frustration and sadness out was upsetting to say the least . Then for the first time , I felt guilty , knowing that I was here because of Elena's orders and because he was part of what caused Bonnie pain . As he looked down at her , he new what he must do .

He was going to talk to Elena . And for once do something right .

No longer a kid

After carrying Bonnie who had fallen asleep in the midst of crying , He went back to Meredith's house

And found Elena smirking at him from the garden .

"So you've missed me ? Where's Bonnie ?"

"I can't do it "

Elena glowered at him , her expression changed from smug to fierceness

"What do you mean you can't do it ?"

Damon shrugged , "Exactly , how I mean it , she's broken Elena and judging form her reaction towards you , you seem to have a huge role in it, she needs someone now "

Elena glared at him with more hate "So what are you ? A saint now ?"

Damon scoffed "Hell no , I'm not a saint Stefan but I will help Bonnie"

with that he turned and hoped he had made the right decision .


End file.
